Best Friends
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angel Callahan have been best friends and nextdoor neighbors since they were children. Can their friendship survive Buffy being the slayer and a move? Finished. Sequel?
1. It starts

Summery: Buffy Summers and Angel Callahan have been best friends, and next door neighbors since they where babies. Can their friendship survive the news that Buffy's a slayer? Disclaimer: If I owned BtVS it'd still be on. (Hopefully) Spoilers: None. Maybe a few from the movie. Rating: If you've seen "Smashed" then I'm sure you can read this. AN: Enjoy!!  
  
Buffy walked into her house and into the bathroom. She could hear her parents arguing about her being late. She'd just found out that vampires DID in fact exist and SHE was supposed to kill them. Merrick, her watcher had taken her out tonight on her first patrol to prove to her that he wasn't crazy and she indeed WAS a slayer.  
Buffy ate a quick dinner. Her parents arguing was getting annoying and the slayer thing was just too stressful. She needed to get out of the house. "Mom. I need to see Angel. I'll be home soon." She said as she walked out the door.  
Buffy walked out the door and across the lawn to Angel's bedroom window and knocked. Angel opened the window when he saw Buffy. She flashed him a tight smile and Angel automatically knew something was up. He pulled her into her room and led her to his bed.  
Buffy and Angel sat down on Angel's bed. It was quiet for a while.  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked her.  
"My life has just taken a drastic turn." She said unemotionally, not looking at him but the hands she had folded in her lap.  
"Mom and dad still fighting?" He asked.  
"It's more than that. I'm not even supposed to tell you." She told him.  
"You know you can tell me anything Buffy." He said, taking her hands in his.  
Buffy looked up at Angel. He'd been her best friend since they were in diapers. She knew she could trust him but she didn't know if he'd believe her or think she was crazy.  
"Angel, what I need to tell you, you might not believe. In fact I didn't believe it till I saw if for myself an hour ago." She told him. "You'll probably think I'm crazy. I know I do."  
"Buffy there's nothing you can say to me that would make me think you're crazy." He said sincerely.  
"I'm a vampire slayer." She said in a rush.  
Angel just looked at her. "Expect that."  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She said getting up and walking toward the window, she always climbed out of. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she re-opened the window.  
Angel got up and grabbed her before she could climb out. "Buffy don't. I'm sorry. I just. This is kinda a shock." He said her pulling back to the bed. "Now what exactly do you mean by "I'm a vampire slayer?" He asked.  
"It's pretty self explanatory."  
"I know. It's just. Vampires? Not really something I believed in."  
"Neither did I till I staked one earlier this evening." She told him.  
"You. staked one?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah. I killed one."  
"Oh."  
Silence swept over the room for a few minutes till Buffy began to cry. "Angel, what am I going to do?" She cried.  
Angel pulled Buffy to him. She laid her head in his lap and cried as Angel stroked her head. 


	2. Waking UP

Buffy woke up to feel someone's chest rising beneath her head. She opened her eyes and say Angel sleeping. 'Crap I must have feel asleep. My parents are gonna be pissed.' She thought. Buffy tried to get up but Angel's arms only tightened their hold on her waist. "Angel." She said softly nudging him in a little. Angel didn't even flinch. "Angel." She said louder, poking him in the ribs.  
Angel jerked awake at the feel of something poking him in the ribs. "Ow." He said still not opening up his eyes. "That hurt." He said.  
"Open up your eyes Angel." She warned him.  
"Don't wanna." He said rolling over, pulling her with him.  
"Angel, let go. I have to get home, it's already morning." She said trying to get out of his grip.  
Angel's eyes opened slowly. "And?? You make it seem like you never spent the night." He said to her.  
"Not since we got into High School I haven't." She said.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked still not getting it.  
"My dad will freak." She said standing up.  
"About what?" He asked leaning on his elbows.  
"I just slept with a guy."  
"We SLEPT!" He said getting up.  
"My DAD won't think that." She said. "I should go. Maybe I could sneak into my room before they figure out I never came home." She said moving toward the window.  
"Alright. I'll meet you in twenty." He said as he climbed out of bed.  
"Yeah." She said opening the window.  
"Later." He said moving toward her.  
"Later." She said as she left. 


	3. Moving

Weeks pasted and Angel helped out with Buffy's slaying. He met Merrick and trained with them. Buffy lost her social status as head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Her boyfriend, Tyler, dumped her for one of her friends and her parents fighting got worse.  
During the prom Buffy was forced to burn down the school gym. After being expelled from school, her parents announced that they were getting a divorce and that Buffy would be moving with her mother to a small town down the coast called Sunnydale.  
"So. Sunnydale huh?" Angel said as they sat on a tall hill right outside of LA.  
"Yeah. Some small town. Mom says it's nice and I've been excepted to the High school there, so really don't have much of a choice in it. Not like many principles are willing to let an arsonist in there school." She said looking at the city below.  
"My cousin lives there." He said not looking at her just staring out at the city lights.  
"Which one?" She asked.  
"Oz."  
Buffy looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question.  
"Yeah cuz Buffy's such a normal name." He said with a smile. "Anyways that's not his real name. His name is Daniel Osborne."  
"Osborne. How you guys related?"  
"First cousins. Mom's sister." He told her.  
"Oh. Cool."  
"I'm gonna miss you." He told her.  
"I'm gonna miss you too." She said softly. "I don't wanna go." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Angel pulled her too him, laying his chin on top of her head. "I don't want you to go either." He said holding her tightly against himself.  
"Will we keep in touch?" She asked him sniffling a bit.  
"Always. Maybe I'll come by to visit." He said kissing the crown of her head.  
"I'd love that." She said smiling. "Maybe when I come to stay with my dad over the summer, I could visit. You know dad will be to busy at work to remember me so we could hang out." She said .  
"There'll always be a side on the bed for you." He told her.  
"Thanks." 


	4. New Life

Sunnydale California- One Year Later  
  
Buffy sat in the Sunnydale High School Library with Oz, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Giles.  
"Hey Buff. Angel says he'll pick you up at bus station." Oz said as he picked up a book from the floor.  
When Buffy moved to Sunnydale, Oz greeted her. Angel had told Oz about Buffy being a slayer and he was cool with it. Oz greeted her on her first day at Sunnydale High. He helped her as much as he could but being a junior, while she was a sophomore, she still had to make friends by herself. She met Willow in history class and then soon met Xander and Jesse. Giles the school librarian and Buffy's new watcher, made himself known on the first day of school too. Xander and Willow learned of Buffy's secret when they and Jesse were attacked, Jesse unfortunately never made it past that news.  
Buffy had just defeated the Master last night after dying. The Scoobies were gathered in the library clearing up the mess left by the Hellmouth demon the night before.  
"How's he doing?" She asked. "He's doing good. He misses you." Oz answered as he picked up a broken chair and tossed it to the 'broke' pile.  
"I miss him too." She said as she opened the box that contained all the pieces to the new table Giles had just bought.  
"So when do you leave, Buffy?" Willow asked as she swept.  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
"So what are we gonna do tonight? Bronze?" Xander asked breaking the chair to pieces so it'd be easier to dispose.  
"Mom's gonna make me dinner, but we could do something after." She said after putting together the table.  
"Cool."  
"So what do you want to do?" Willow asked her best friend.  
"How bout we go to the Bronze and hang." She suggested.  
"Apposed to every other night." Xander said smiling.  
Buffy threw a screw to at him and laughed. 


	5. Coming Back Home

LA, California  
  
Callahan Home  
  
Angel and Buffy walked into Angel's home and were bombarded by Angel's parents.  
"Hello Buffy." Mrs. Callahan said, pulling her into a hug. "We've missed you and your mother so much." She said. "How is you're dear mother? Doing okay I hope?" She asked.  
"Yeah. She's happy with her gallery." She said.  
"And you? How's school?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No. No boyfriend." She said smiling.  
"Come on Buff, lets get you settled in." Angel said pulling Buffy with him up the stairs.  
  
Angel's Room  
  
"Not much has changed." She said as she looked around.  
"Nope. I don't like change. You know that." He said smiling.  
"God I've miss this." She said looking around at the room that held so many memories.  
"I've missed you." He said moving closer to her. "LA just hasn't been the same since you left." He finished wrapping his arms around her.  
"I've missed you too." She said laying her head on his chest. "Thank you." She said softly.  
"For what?" He asked looking down at her.  
"For being there for me. Through everything, you've always been the one constant in my life that hasn't changed. You helped me even when you weren't there."  
"Now you've lost me."  
"Oz. You told Oz and sent him to help me since you couldn't be there to do it yourself. Thanks. Because of you, I have friends who help me, who know what I deal with, friends who refuse to let me do my job by myself. So thank you." She said looking him in the eye. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You never have to thank me. I did is cuz I wanted to and because I love you." He said kissing her on her head.  
Connor barging into Angel's room broke the peaceful silence. "Hey sis." The younger Callahan said.  
Buffy turned and looked at Connor. "Hey kid." She said smiling.  
"What I don't get a hug too? I missed you too, yah know." He said opening his arms.  
"Aww." She said as she left Angel's embrace and hugged Connor. Connor, Angel's little brother, had always been a little brother to her and she missed him, no matter how annoying he was.  
"Jeez Buff, we've missed you around here. I've been forced to annoy my brother. It's no fun. Now he beats me up if I so much as look at him." Connor said. "Please don't go back to Sunnydale, I may not live to see my freshmen yr of High School." Connor pleaded.  
"I wish I could stay. I want to. But I have to go back." She told him.  
"Come on. You could live with us." He said pleadingly.  
"I wish I could but I have a lot of responsibilities in Sunnydale, plus, where would I go to school? I got kicked out remember?"  
"Home schooling! Please, don't go."  
"Sorry kid. I have to."  
"Then take me with you. Don't leave me here with HIM." Connor said pointing at his big brother. "He'll kill me."  
"Angel's not gonna do anything to you. Right Angel?" She said glaring at Angel.  
Angel just glared at Connor. "Right." He said sweetly to Buffy.  
"See." She said turning back to Connor.  
"He says that now but once you leave I'll be dead."  
"No you wont. Angel so much as threatens you, you call me and I'll be on the first bus back to LA." She told him. "Now go, before I kill you."  
"Kay. Bye." He said running out the room.  
Buffy turned to Angel. "I never thought I would say this, but I actually missed him."  
"You can have him."  
"If I take any Callahan back with me to Sunnydale, it'll be.."  
"ME." He finished for her.  
"I was gonna say Ginger, but you'd be my next pick."  
"Ginger? You'd take my dog before me." He said in mock hurt. "I feel so unloved."  
"I was just joking." She said giving him a kiss on his chest right over his heart. "All better?" She asked.  
"All better." He whispered. "God Buff. I've missed you so much. I don't know how long I can go on with out having my best friend close by."  
"I know what you mean." She said snuggling closer to him.  
"Oz says you've made friends though."  
"Yeah. I mean Will is great and she is the only female best friend I have had in a long time. Xander's cool. He makes things better with his jokes and such and Oz is great. He is always looking out for me. All of them do, even Giles. He is more like a father to me. Better to me then my own." She told him.  
"I'm still the bestest best friend, right?" He asked with a smile.  
"Always. Except no substitutes." She told him yawning.  
"Sleep." He suggested.  
"Hmmm .I like the sound of that."  
"Well go and shower and when you get back the bed will be ready for you."  
"Okay." She said getting up and grabbing her bag as she headed for his bathroom. 


	6. Having Fun Yet?

"Hey Buff you wanna go for a swim?" Angel said getting up from his laying position on the blanket. They were at the beach relaxing with Connor and some of his friends who were having a chicken fight in the water.  
Buffy looked up at Angel. She really wasn't into the water aspect of things since the night she died. She still had a hard time being in the shower long. "Umm. I think I'll just work on my tan." She said laying back down, trying to hide her fear from him.  
"Come on Buff. You're nice and golden. Take a dip with me. Please?" He said with a slight pout.  
Buffy hated denying him things when he pouted but she really didn't feel comfortable in the water. "Angel, I'm sorry. I just. I don't want to." She told him. She wanted to explain it to him but she wasn't sure she could tell him that she had died.  
"How come? You love the water." He said sitting back down next to her.  
"I just don't feel swimmy today." She said sitting up with him. "Why don't you go in and take a dip?" She suggested.  
"It's no fun without my partner." He said with a smirk.  
"Angel I really don't wanna." She said glancing at the water then back.  
Angel noticed something in her eyes he hadn't seen in them in so long. Fear. "Buffy what's wrong?" He asked.  
Buffy's head shot up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Angel noth.."  
"Buffy don't lie to me. You can't. I know some things up so just tell me." He persisted, cutting her off.  
"Angel, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I just don't want to go swimming." She said laying back down hoping he wouldn't push the subject any more.  
"You're hiding something from me and believe me when I say I'll find out what it is before you head home." He said getting up and heading to the ocean.  
Buffy followed him with her eyes. "Great." She mumbled. She hated lying to him but there was no way that she could tell her best friend that she had died. Even though there was nothing he could do to stop it, he would still blame himself. She just knew it, she knew HIM. She sighed heavily and flopped back down on the blanket. 


	7. Confessions

"Buffy?" Angel said as they entered his room later that evening.  
"Yeah?" She said putting her bag on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her as he moved closer to her. "What happened to you in Sunnydale?"  
"Huh? Wh..what do you mean?" She asked. She knew he knew something was up but she prayed that Oz hadn't gone back on his word and in fact HAD told Angel bout her little trip to 'the land of the not living'.  
"What happened to you? God, you've changed so much. You're distant. Even to me." He said sitting down on the bed. "Buffy what happened? Did I do something?"  
"What? Angel of course you didn't. What would give you that idea?" She said sitting down next to him.  
"Well, you've been distant. And you only become distant with me when I've done something that made you mad." He said looking over at her.  
"No Angel. You didn't do anything. I'm not mad at you." She told him taking his hand in hers.  
"So then what is it?"  
Buffy lowered her head. She couldn't tell him, but she had to. "A lot has happened since I moved to Sunnydale. I've seen a lot, been through a lot." She said getting up from the bed and pacing. "Yes, I've changed but only because the things I've seen and been through have changed me." She said. "I'm not the same person I was before. I tried to hang on to her, hang on to the girl you loved, but I couldn't."  
"Buffy what are you talking about? What happened to you? What did that town do to you?"  
"Not the town, well not directly."  
"So who?"  
"Not who, what?"  
"Buffy just tell me what happened."  
"My responsibilities, they're what changed me."  
"You mean being the slayer."  
"Yeah. I went to Sunnydale, not really wanting to do anything that had to do with slaying. It hurt to much, to slay and not think of Merrick and all the other things I lost because of it, including you."  
"Buffy you never lost me." He told her.  
"Yes I did. Our friendship suffered because of my being the slayer."  
"No, if anything it got stronger. We did so much together. We patrolled, we trained." He said standing up and walking over to her.  
"And in the process we, I lost my child hood and I took yours with me." She said to him.  
"You didn't TAKE anything from me Buffy. I wanted to help you. I needed to help you, because if I didn't and you had died, then I would have felt responsible. Besides I couldn't just let you fight alone. I've been protecting you since we were five and I wasn't gonna stop just because you were the one doing the protecting now." He said to her.  
"I feel like I brought you down with me and I'm doing the same thing to the gang in Sunnydale." She said running a frustrated hand through her hair. "I'm like the plague, I ruined my life, now I'm ruining the lives of the people I care about." She said turning away from him. "Maybe I should've stayed dead." She whispered.  
"WHAT???" Angel yelled.  
Buffy turned to look at Angel. "Nothing." She said trying to go around him and out of the room.  
"Buffy don't lie to me." He yelled grabbing her arm to stop her escape. "Tell me, did you. die?" He asked his anger fading at the thought of his best friend lying in an ally or cemetery drained.  
"I..I.. I was only gone a minute." She whispered.  
Angel just looked at her in shock. "You. you died?" He said letting go of her arm and moving to sit back down on the bed.  
Buffy bent down, laying her hands on his knees, she looked up at him. " Angel. I'm okay now. I'm back. Besides it was no big deal." She said trying to shrug it off as though her death hadn't been the life shattering, life altering event, it had been.  
Angel stood up so quickly that Buffy fell over onto her butt. "Not a big deal!?! Buffy, you DIED! How is THAT NOT A BIG DEAL?!?" He yelled.  
Buffy slowly rose from the floor and glared at Angel. "SHUT UP!"  
Angel looked at Buffy.  
Buffy looked up at Angel, tears forming in her green eyes. " Do you actually think, I don't care that I died? Do you think that my life means that little that I could shrug off my own death like that? I'm not ready to die." She said tears starting to flow down her face.  
"And I'm not ready to lose you. I can't live in this world knowing that you wont be coming back to me." He said.  
"Angel." Buffy said laying a hand on his cheek, which was now moist with tears. "There will be a time where you'll have to live in this world without me. Slayer's don't live long..."  
"No Buffy. Stop it. Don't talk like that. You're gonna live a long life, with me by your side." He said placing a hand on each shoulder.  
"Angel, you don't know that." She said through tears. "For all we know I could die again tomorrow."  
"DON'T talk like that. Please Buffy." He pleaded laying his head on her shoulder.  
Buffy didn't know what to do. She knew that lying to herself, believing what Angel was trying to convince himself of, would be the death of her, but she didn't want to make him hurt anymore then he already was. She couldn't believe he was crying though. He rarely ever cried in front of her, but here he was crying his heart out over something that, if she could help it, wouldn't come for a long time.  
Angel stopped his crying and looked up into her eyes. Then he did what he'd been waiting so long to do, he kissed her. 


	8. Kissing and Unpacking

Buffy was to shocked to do anything at first, but then she realized that what was happening was indeed what she'd be dreaming of for so long.  
Angel pulled away, his breath heavy. 'Did I just do that?' He looked at Buffy's face. 'I guess I did.' He thought. "Buffy, I." He stopped. 'What the hell do I say to her? 'Sorry I just kissed you, even though I've wanted to do that since I was 13?' I think not' He was broke out of him mussing by Buffy's lips on his.  
When they pulled apart, Angel just looked at Buffy. "Buffy, what are we doing here?" He asked her.  
"I don't know. I mean kissing, but.." She stopped herself and sat down on the bed. "What? I mean are we? Why?" She tried to say. "What ARE we doing?" She asked running a shaky hand through her hair.  
Angel grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I don't know. I do know that I love you, more then a friend. I have for a long time." He confessed.  
"How..how long?" She asked.  
"Since we were 13."  
"So what does this mean?" She asked pointing from her to him. "What does this mean for us?"  
Angel sat down next to her, letting go of her hand. " I don't know. I love you. I.. you know that. But, how do you feel about me? Do you love me?" He asked looking up at her.  
"You know I do." She said.  
"I mean, as more then a friend?"  
"Yes. I have since, god I don't even remember how long it's been. I just know." She said looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "So what does this mean for us?"  
"Good question." He looked back down at his hands, not knowing what to say. He wanted her. He wanted them to be more then just best friends. But things were complicated. She lived in Sunnydale now. She was a slayer, a job that didn't guarantee her a nice long, normal life. Would they be able to do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing?  
"We have the best timing don't we." Buffy's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Huh?" He said looking up at her.  
"Timing. I mean we've had feelings for each other for years, and now it comes out, but things are complicated now. I'm a slayer, I live in Sunnydale." She said. "Not the best situation to start a relationship in, huh?"  
"No. I guess not." He said a little bit disappointed. He was hoping she'd be willing to work things out.  
Buffy's heart sank. She was really hoping that he'd say something different. Something along the lines of, 'We can make it work.' She just sighed.  
Angel looked over at the clock next to the bed. "It's getting late. We haven't eaten dinner yet. Wanna go grab some Mickey D's?" He asked getting up.  
"Yeah. Sure." She said standing and grabbing her purse as she followed him out the door.  
  
The days went by and Buffy and Angel refused to discuss the actions their hormones had caused them to take.  
After two days Buffy's father, Hank, had come back from his impromptu business trip. Buffy was no long staying with the Callahan's. She and Angel had planned on going to the movies the following afternoon while Hank was away at work. Then she and Hank would go to dinner at the Callahan's.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up from the bus station, sweetie. There was this emergency that came up at the New York Office and well, I had to go."  
"I know dad. It's okay." She said as she unpacked her bag.  
"I should have left you a spare key, so that you wouldn't have had to stay with the Callahan's. I'm sorry honey." He said as she placed the last of her bags on the bed. "Do you need any help unpacking?" He asked.  
"No dad, that's okay. I think I can handle it." She said not even looking at him.  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna go call the pizza place and get us some lunch. Okay?"  
"Yeah. No problem." She said as she placed her shirts on hangers.  
"Okay then." He said leaving the room.  
After a few minutes Buffy heard a knock on her door. "Can I come in?"  
Buffy looked up and saw Angel at her door. "Yeah." She said with a smile.  
Though they hadn't talked about the future of their friendship since they kissed, they were still close.  
"How goes the unpacking?" He said as he sat on the bean bag chair he had given her for her eleventh birthday.  
"Okay. Dad wanted to help but I told him I could take care of it on my own. I don't think he'd be able to handle seeing what I wear to sleep now a days." She said with a small laugh.  
"I'm sure." He said as she pulled out a satin/lace nightgown that pretty much stopped above her knee and had spaghetti straps.  
She just smiled.  
"After you left. I used to come up here, through the window and sit in this chair or on the bed for hours, remembering everything." He said looking out the window. "One night your dad caught me up here and kicked me out. He locks the windows now." He said with a smirk.  
"Well I'll make sure to leave my window unlocked when I leave." She said smiling as she hung up one of her club outfits.  
"Where do you where that and why haven't I seen you in it?" He said standing up and taking the outfit from her.  
The outfit consisted of a one piece jean outfit. It was shorts and a halter top with a chain belt around the waist.  
"I wear that to the Bronze." She said taking it away from him. "I got it when I moved, hence the newness to you." She said going back her unpacking.  
"What the hell is Joyce letting you wear over there?" He said looking at the outfits already hanging in her closet. "Okay, please tell me that you've never actually worn this out of the house." He said pulling out an army fatigue bikini type top with matching sequence that hung form it.  
"Actually I wore that the other night to the Bronze. The gang took me out after my moms goodbye dinner." She answered.  
"I'm gonna have to have a long talk with my cousin." He said grabbing the magic eight ball from her dresser.  
"What bout?"  
"You. I need him to kill any guy who comes near you." He said.  
"Jealous much?"  
"Yes."  
"Whatever." She said pulling out her weapon bag from her suitcase.  
"What's that?"  
"My weapons bag. Giles made me pack one." She said.  
"Oh. What'cha got in there?" He asked moving toward her.  
"A few stakes, a couple bottles of holy water, a mini cross bow that folds up and some bolts. You know the basic slay stuff." She said closing it up.  
"Cross bow? Cool."  
"I don't plan on using any of this stuff." She said as she hid the bag under her bed.  
"You mean you don't plan on patrolling?" He asked her.  
"No. I haven't for the past two nights, why would I start tonight?" She asked him.  
"I just thought you wanted to get used to being back before you started patrolling again. Hence the me not saying anything."  
"I don't wanna." She said.  
"Well I'm gonna." He said.  
"Huh?"  
"I patrol Buff."  
Buffy's jaw dropped, then she punched him in the arm. "What the hell are you doing patrolling?" She asked angrily.  
"Well someone had to after you left." He said rubbing his arm. "Jeez Buff that hurt."  
"It's not your responsibility to patrol Angel. What if you got killed?" She said softly.  
"Like you?" He asked bitterly.  
"There's a difference between you and me. I'm the slayer, it's my job, not yours." She said moving to her door to close it, but Hank popped up.  
"Hey honey. Pizza's here. Angel you staying for lunch?" He asked the young boy.  
"Um, sure Mr. Summers." He said looking at Buffy.  
"We'll be right down dad." She said.  
"Okay." Hank said as he turned and went down the stairs. When Buffy was sure he was gone she turned back to Angel.  
"You have to stop Angel."  
"Stop patrolling?"  
"YES."  
"WHY?"  
"Cuz you're gonna get yourself killed. I don't wanna lose you because of something I got you into." She said.  
Angel moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not gonna lose me." He said kissing her head. "Come on. I'm hungry." He said pulling her with him down the stairs. 


	9. Dinner with the family

Callahan Home  
  
"So Hank, how's work?" Mr. Callahan asked later that night at dinner.  
"Oh, well. How's the business going for you Chris?"  
"Good."  
"We hardly see you anymore Hank." Mrs. Callahan said as she served him some mashed potatoes.  
"Well business has been booming and so I've been on a lot of trips lately." Hank said as he took the offered plate.  
"Oh really?" She asked as she served Buffy.  
"Yes. I recently went to Spain for a week. I just got back from France last night. And may I thank you for watching out for Buffy in my absence. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But thank you for watching over her and letting her stay here with you for the past few days." He said taking a bite of his roast beef. "Wow, Elizabeth, this is fabulous."  
"Oh why thank you. And it was no trouble at all. We've missed dear Buffy since she and Joyce moved to Sunnydale. I know Angel has missed her terribly." She said smiling at Buffy and Angel.  
"Yes, Buffy is welcomed at our home anytime. She's always been like a daughter to us." Chris Callahan said taking a sip of his soda.  
"Well thank you just the same. I've missed her too." He said smiling at his daughter.  
Buffy just gave Hank a tight lipped smile as she continued to eat her dinner.  
  
After dinner, Buffy and Angel went upstairs to Angel's room while the adults stayed downstairs. Hank and Chris in the living room watching a baseball game and Elizabeth in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes.  
"You okay?" Angel asked as he laid next to his friend on the bed.  
"I hate when he does that." Is all she said as she hugged Mr. Floppy, the ragged stuffed dog she had given to Angel when they were ten. She had given him Mr. Floppy and he had given her Mr. Gordo.  
"Does what?" He asked as he played with her hair.  
"Pretends like he cares about my well being." She said turning over to face him.  
"He does Buffy, you know that." Angel replied. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "He loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it."  
Buffy huffed and turned around, her back facing Angel. "Yeah right." Then she turned to him. "Why are you defending him anyways?" She asked. "After everything he did to me and my mom and you're defending him?" She asked getting up from the bed.  
"I'm not defending him Buffy. All I'm saying is that he loves you."  
"Angel. You show love by saying the word or by hugs, you don't show you love someone by slapping them around." She said tears forming behind her eyes.  
Angle rose from the bed and moved toward her. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't.." He said grabbing her and hugging her. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
Buffy laid her head on his chest. "I know. I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I just. God I hate him so much. I don't even know why my mom made me come here."  
"How bout next year, I go to Sunnydale?"  
"I like that idea." She said yawning.  
"Wanna sleep?" He said pulling her toward the bed.  
"Yeah, maybe I should sleep in my own bed, you don't seem very tired."  
"Sleep." He said pushing her down on the bed. "I'll watch you."  
"That's kinda creepy." She said as she lay on his bed.  
"How's that?"  
"It just is." She said yawning again.  
"No more talk. Just rest." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms. "Rest." He whispered. A few minutes later he too was off to dream land. 


	10. Waking Up and Food

"Buffy!" Hank Summers yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We're leaving." No answer.  
"I'll go get her Mr. Summers." Connor said as he ran up to Angel's room.  
"Thank you Connor." Hank said moving to retrieve his coat.  
  
Angel's Room  
"Buffy your dad.." Connor trailed off seeing his brother and his friend asleep. He went down to tell Hank and his parents. "Um. Mr. Summers. Buffy's sleeping. She and Angel fell asleep." He said coming down the stairs.  
"For Christ sakes, she acts as though she doesn't have her own bed." Hank said shaking her head.  
"Oh it's okay. She can spend the night here. She has some stuff her anyways." Elizabeth Callahan said.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Hank asked.  
"Oh course." Chris replied.  
"Thank you. Can you give this key to Buffy tomorrow when she wakes?" He asked handing Elizabeth the key.  
"Of course." She said sweetly.  
"Well thank you once again for everything. Good night." Hank said as he left the Callahan house. 'Tomorrow me and that girl are gonna have a chat.' He thought to himself as he walked home.  
  
Angel's alarm clock woke Buffy and Angel. Angel reached over and turned the clock off. He looked down at the blonde beauty, who's head was buried into his chest and smiled. Angel slowly detached himself from her, after deciding to let her sleep, and left the bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Morning mom." Angel said as he entered the sweet smelling kitchen.  
"Morning. Is Buffy awake yet?" She asked.  
"No, I decided to let her sleep. Why?" He asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring himself some OJ.  
"Well Hank left an extra key to the house for Buffy." She said as she flipped some pancakes. "It's over there on the table."  
Angel got up and grabbed the key. "Thanks mom." He said as he exited the kitchen, key in hand.  
"The food will be done soon." She called to her son who was already half way up to his room.  
"Okay." He yelled from the stairs. Angel entered the room to see Buffy coming out of his closet. "Find something you like?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Actually, I did." She said holding up one of his button down t- shirts.  
"Want some sweat pants?" He asked.  
"Sure." She said as she removed her tank top.  
"Oh mom said breakfast should be done soon." He said as put the pants down on the bed.  
"Cool. I can smell it from here. That's what woke me up." She replied as she buttoned the shirt.  
"I figured as much." He said with a smile. "Oh, I just remembered." He said handing her the key.  
"This isn't the key to some hotel room, and when I get there I wont find some fat ugly guy there, right?" She said taking the key.  
"No, your dad left it last night. And if it were the key to a hotel, the only guy there would be me." He said pulling her in for a hug.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Come on put some pants on and lets get some food, I'm starving." He said handing her the pants.  
"When aren't you?" She said with a smirk.  
  
After breakfast, Buffy and Angel, went to Hank's house so that Buffy could change. "I'm so glad my dad let me stay the night. I don't think I'm ready to spend the night alone with him in this house." She said as they climbed the stairs to her room.  
"It'll be okay." He said as they entered her room. "If he even tries anything, come over immediately. You can sleep in my room and I'll call your mom." He said pulling her toward him.  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
"Come on, go get ready." He said pushing her toward the shower.  
"Okay. I'll be out in a few." She said as she grabbed her towel and left for the shower. 


	11. Beatings

Buffy entered her room after a long day with Angel. She turned the light on and saw Hank sitting on her bed. "Dad." She said shocked. "What are you doing up here, in the dark?" She asked as she hung up her coat.  
"Where were you?" He asked angrily.  
"I was out with Angel." She said confused as to his attitude.  
"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." Hank said, nearly yelling.  
"Wh...what? Why?" She asked.  
"Because that kid is nothing but trouble. Ever since you two were kids I never liked him and I like the idea of you two sleeping together less." He said standing up. "Now go to bed and tomorrow you and I are going out."  
"I have plans already." She said stern faced.  
"With who?"  
"Angel."  
"I just told you, you are not permitted to see that boy ever again, why must you defy me?" He asked angrily,  
"Because Angel is my friend, you don't have to like him. It wont stop me from talking to him, or hanging out with him either." She said defiantly.  
Hank slapped Buffy right across the face. "YOU are never to see that boy again you hear?" He yelled.  
Buffy looked up at her 'father'. Then bolted. Though she could have taken him, she knew that if she hit him she may never stop and she didn't want to kill him.  
Buffy ran right out the door, Hank yelling behind her. She ran right to Angel's window and knocked. No one was in the room. Buffy looked behind her just in time for Hank's fist to connect with her face.  
Buffy fell to the ground in a heap. Hank looked around and grabbed Buffy, taking her back to his home. He dropped Buffy on her bed and left the room. 


	12. Confindment and Control

Buffy woke with a pounding feeling in her head. She got up and looked into the mirror. There were two small welts on her face, barely visible to the naked eyes, but to Angel, it was plenty visible. She heard a knock on her window. "Great." She mumbled. She quickly covered her face with her hair and went over to see Angel at the window. She opened the window and let him in. "Shhhh." She told him.  
"What's with the 'shhhh'ing?" He asked at a whisper.  
"My dad's home."  
"So?" He asked sitting on her bed.  
Buffy went to the door and locked it. She turned around and faced him. "When I got home my dad said some bull shit about us not seeing each other anymore." She told him.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"He just doesn't like you." She said sitting next to him on the bed pouting.  
"Buffy, it's more then that. What's wrong?" He said moving her hair from her face.  
Buffy winced and pulled away.  
"Buffy what's wrong?" He said, then he noticed the two welts on her face. "Did he do this to you?" He asked angrily.  
Buffy winced at his tone but didn't say anything. She didn't have to, he knew the answer already.  
"Come on." He said grabbing her hand. "You're coming to my house, and then we're going to the hospital to get that check out, then to the police." He said moving toward the window.  
"No Angel. I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine. And I won't go to the police." She said stopping him and pulling her hand from his.  
"Why not?"  
"Why not what?" She asked.  
"Why wont you go to the hospital and police station?" He asked.  
"I hate hospitals, you know that. Plus slayer healing will have this taken care of by sunset. I wont go to the police because there isn't anything they can do." She said moving around her room, trying to keep herself busy.  
"Of course there's something they can do." He argued.  
"Like what Angel? Arrest him? My dad has more then enough money for bail." She said.  
"What about the courts. They can change the arrangement. You wont ever have to stay with your father again." He said.  
"Angel, think! Don't you think my mother and I have thought of that already?" She asked. "We tried all that, but my dad has to much pull in this damn city. All the charges we threw his way, he got rid of." She said standing right in front of him.  
"Buffy you can't just stay here." He said.  
"I can't just leave either." She said. "Listen don't worry. Next year, I'll be 17, at which point I won't have to come back to stay with my dad. I'll legally be able to make my own decisions." She said. "I can survive the rest of the summer with him." She took his face into her hands and looked him in the eyes. " I'll be fine. I'm the slayer after all." She said with a smile.  
"Buffy this isn't cute." He said pulling away. "I don't want you to get hurt. Especially because of me."  
"Angel, this isn't your fault." She said. "I defied my father, not you."  
"Yeah but you did it because of me."  
"I did it because I hate when he tries to run my life." She said.  
Angel sat on the bed and looked at Buffy. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He said softly.  
Buffy sat down next to him, taking his hands in hers. "Nothing will happen to me. I can handle Hank." She said. "Maybe you should go. I'll go over there once Hank's asleep." She said.  
"Okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, then got up. "I'll talk to you later." He said. "Love you."  
"Love you too." She said sweetly as he climbed out of her window.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Buffy heard Hank go to his room and shut the door. It had been a long day cooped up with Hank. After Angel left, she went and took a shower that is when he made it clear that she was not to go outside. After breakfast, she went upstairs and read a magazine, wrote a card to Willow, and one to her mother. How she was going to send them was another problem. Being locked up in her own, wait no, her 'fathers' home, was too much to deal with. She decided that if she could sneak out to see Angel later, she would ask him to mail them for her.  
Buffy waited a while until she was positive Hank had fallen asleep and then locked her door and climbed out the window. She snuck out and went to Angel's, window. He had left it opened for her. Buffy smiled and climbed in. "Angel?" She called as she entered his room.  
"Hey." He said as he entered his room from the shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and beads of water were dripping down his chest. Buffy checked out his body for a moment and looked up at him. "Hey." She said as she sat down on the bed.  
"You okay?" He asked as he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a wife beater.  
"Peachy. Hank had me held up in the house all day, and tomorrow I get to go to work with him, if I'm all healed up." She said in a fake cheery voice.  
"Why do you have to go to work with him tomorrow?" He asked pulling his wife beater over his head.  
"Because he says that if he leaves me here alone he knows I'll see you." She said flopping backwards onto the bed.  
"Sorry." He said flopping down next to her.  
"For what?" She asked lifting her head to look at him.  
"Your dad is doing this because of me Buffy, don't you think I should be sorry?" He said looking at her honestly confused.  
"No I don't think there's anything to be sorry for." She said sitting up all the way. "Angel, it's not your fault my dad is being an ass hole about this." She said.  
Angel pulled Buffy on top of him and kissed her head. "I love you, you know that right?"  
Buffy nodded against his chest. "Yeah. I know." She whispered. She looked up at him. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Can you mail something out for me?"  
"Sure where is it?" He asked.  
"In my back pocket."  
Angel reached over, grabbed the papers from her back pocket, and placed them on the nightstand next to his bed. "No problem. I will mail them out tomorrow afternoon. Who they for?"  
"One's for Willow and the gang and the other's for my mom." She said yawning.  
"Oh. Tired" He asked as he ran his hands through her hair.  
"Yeah." She started to get up. "I should go." She said as she climbed off him.  
"Why?"  
"I'm beat Angel."  
Angel climbed out of bed. "Then stay here" Buffy looked at him "Oh yeah. Sorry."  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing him on the cheek before heading out the room.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Buffy woke up at the sound of pounding on her door. "Buffy! Wake up!" Hank yelled from behind the door. Buffy rose from her bed and opened the door ready for him to do something.  
"Why was the door locked?" Hank asked angrily.  
"Because I didn't feel like being beat in my sleep." She snapped. Hank raised his hand to hit her and Buffy blocked it.  
Hank just looked at her in total shock. "How dare you?"  
"How dare I what, defend myself?" She shot back. "I suggest you stop hitting me." She said seriously.  
"Our what? What are you going to do to me little girl?" He said mockingly.  
"You'd be surprised what I could do. I've taken on guys, much larger and stronger then you'll ever be." She said as she shoved him back into the hall and slammed her door in his face.  
Buffy turned around and grabbed her bag, shoving clothes into it, along with some slaying gear and her money. She turned around and climbed out the window, taking one last look at her childhood home. 


	13. Running Away

Angel's Room  
  
Angel was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling worrying about Buffy and what Hank could be doing to her right now, when he heard a soft knock at his window. Angel looked at his window and saw Buffy; he smiled as he got up to open the window. He looked at Buffy's face and his smile disappeared. "What happened?" He asked as she sat down on his bed. He noticed her bags and looked back up at her. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't know yet. But I can't stay there."  
"So stay here."  
"Can't, this is the first place he'd come looking for me."  
"So?" He said sitting down next to her.  
"I'll probably go to downtown LA and find a motel." She looked up into his eyes. "I won't tell you where I'm going because I don't want you to be a part of this, but I WILL contact you once I'm safe." She said kissing his cheek.  
Angel turned his head and kissed her full on the lips.  
Buffy was shocked at his move but did not pull away. She needed this, she need him.  
The kiss soon became too much and they both pulled away panting for air. Buffy looked into Angel's eyes.  
"I love you Buffy." He said placing a hand on her cheek. "Always. No matter what happens to either of us. I love you now and I'll love you forever." He whispered.  
Tears sprung up in Buffy's eyes. "I love you too." She whispered  
Angel pulled her into another kiss.  
  
Later the Night  
  
Buffy entered her room and looked around, dropping her bags on a nearby chair. The room was nothing special. It had a full size bed and a bathroom, a vending machine right outside. It had a small dresser with a small TV and a night table by the bed with a phone. It wasn't much, but then again, Buffy didn't have much money, plus she just needed a place to stay, till she figured out what she was gonna do next. She sat down on her bed and picked up the phone calling Angel's private line.  
  
*Ring, Ring *  
Angel picked up his phone. "Hello?" He said sleepily.  
"Angel?" Buffy said. "Did I wake you?"  
Angel straightened in his bed, eyes fully open now. "No. Where are you?" He asked.  
"I told you I wasn't gonna tell you. However, I am okay. I'm at a motel."  
"You plan to stay there long."  
"No. I'll probably stay for another night then go to another motel."  
"So, what? You're just gonna motel hop till summer's over, then go back to Sunnydale?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." She said sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed, as she played with the phone cord.  
"Buffy, you can't. You can't even afford to do something like that."  
"I'll find a way to." She said seriously. "Angel, please. I don't want to talk about this." She said, almost at a plea.  
"Fine. Sorry. I just worry, that's all." He said softly. "Promise me you'll be careful."  
"I promise. Look, there is no reason to worry. I am the slayer. I can take care of myself."  
"I don't mean with demons, not mostly anyways, there's a lot of other things in LA, then just vampires." He said seriously.  
"I know. I promise." She said softly.  
"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow? Can I see you?"  
"I guess we could get together. As long as you're not followed."  
"Do you really think your father would follow me?"  
"No, but that doesn't mean, he won't pay someone to do it for him."  
"Do you think he even realized that you left?"  
"No. I think he thinks I just went out for a while. It wont be long though. He'll probably realize it tomorrow morning." She said sighing.  
"When do you want to meet?"  
"How bout we meet for lunch. Say two."  
"Okay. Where?"  
"There's this small dinner in the San Fernando Valley, called "The Spot", meet me there."  
"No problem." He said. After a few seconds of silence, he broke it. "I miss you."  
"I know. I miss you too." She said softly. "God Angel. Things are so bad right now. I can't stay home and I don't want to stay here, away from you." She said softly.  
"Then why don't we stay together?" He asked.  
"What do you mean? You come and stay with me till I go back to Sunny D?" She asked thoroughly confused.  
"Exactly."  
"Your parent's would freak."  
"No they wouldn't. Not if I told them why."  
"You mean tell your parents what they already suspect."  
"Yeah. I mean if you're okay with that."  
"I guess. You cannot tell them where we will be though. You can't tell anyone."  
"I wont. I'll tell them that I'll keep in touch and I'll be back when you leave for Sunnydale." He said.  
"Are you sure? You do not have to do this Angel. I can handle this on my own."  
"I know you can. I want to be with you. I want to be there for you." He told her.  
"Thank you." She said softly. "I love you Angel. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She confessed.  
"Well, you'll never have to worry about that. You are stuck with me. Forever, that's the whole point." 


	14. Lunch and Moving In

The Next Day- Afternoon  
  
Buffy walked into "The Spot" the next afternoon and spotted Angel immediately. "Hey." She said as she sat down across from him in a booth.  
"Hey." He said reaching over and holding her hands. "Want something to eat?" He asked.  
"Sure. I could defiantly use some food." She said.  
Angel called their waitress over.  
"Hello. My name is Christine." Said the waitress. "Can I take your order?"  
"Hi. Umm. I'd like a large chocolate milk shake and a cheeseburger with onion rings, please." Buffy ordered.  
"Okay. And you sir?" She asked Angel.  
"Umm. A large Coke an order of chicken strips and French Fries." He told her still holding Buffy's hand.  
"No problem. I'll be back with your drinks." She said as she grabbed their menus and left.  
"So. How'd you sleep last night?" Angel asked her.  
"Okay I guess. I didn't sleep much though. I kept worrying about Hank showing up and beating me up." She said softly.  
Angel reached over and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "Don't be. I'm here now." He said lifting a bag off the seat next to him. "See. I told my parents this morning. They even gave us some money."  
Tears began to form in Buffy's eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Angel got up and sat next to her in the booth. He laid her head on his chest. "I told you there was no reason to thank me. I'm doing this because I want to and because I love you."  
Christine came back. "Here're your drinks. Your food should be up in a few." She said before heading to her next table.  
  
After lunch Buffy took Angel back to her room, their room. "Home sweet home." She said as she threw the key onto the dresser.  
"Ahh. Lovely isn't it?" He said dropping his bag on the chair.  
"I love it. It's better then home." She said with a fake smile on her face. "Of course hell would be a better place to live then my own home in LA." She said sarcastically.  
Angel enveloped her into a hug. "Tomorrow we go looking for a better place and some summer jobs." He said kissing her on her head. "Today we enjoy the weather." He said grabbing the keys and pulling her outside.  
"Angel, where are we going?" She asked.  
"The park." He said as he held her hand. "It's a beautiful day, no reason why we should spend it in a dingy motel room." He said.  
Buffy just looked up at him. "Wow. Most guys would jump at the chance to spend the day in a motel room with a girl." She said laughing.  
Angel looked down at her and laughed. "Yeah well I'm not most guys." He said. "Besides, you deserve more then a quickie in some crap motel room."  
Buffy looked at Angel as he led her to the park across from the motel. She smiled. 


	15. Treats and Jobs

Later that Afternoon  
  
Hank knocked on the Callahan door.  
"Oh hello Hank." Mrs. Callahan said brightly. "Can I help you?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Where's who?"  
"You know who I'm looking for, Lizzy, don't play games with me." He growled.  
"Oh, Buffy? She's not here."  
"Where's Angel?"  
"Don't know."  
"Well when you speak to him, tell him I want to talk to him." He said turning around and heading back home.  
"I'll be sure to tell him that." She said sarcastically before closing the door.  
"Mom?" Connor said looking at his mom. "Are Buffy and Angel going to be alright? Mr. Summers wont hurt them, will he?"  
"No. He wont. Because he isn't going to find them." She said sternly. "Now go wash up dinner will be done in ten minutes." She said as he made her way back to the kitchen.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Angel hung up the phone and looked at Buffy.  
"What'd he do?" She asked.  
"He came by looking for us. He told my mom that he wanted to talk to me."  
"He didn't. he didn't hurt anyone did he?" She asked softly, scared that he had hurt Angels' family.  
"No. He didn't." He said wrapping his arms around her.  
Buffy sat on his lap as she looked through the classifieds. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For dragging you and your family into this."  
"You didn't drag us into anything. We want to help." He said running his fingers through her hair.  
They sat there in silence as Buffy read the paper, looking for anywhere that was hiring.  
"Oh. How bout this one? 'Wanted waitress, must be sixteen years of age or above. Must have knowledge of drinks and be able to serve quickly. People skills is required.' That sounds good." She said looking up at Angel. She looked at the paper again. "Oh and look. 'Wanted Bouncer.' It's for the same club." She said. "Maybe we could get jobs at the same place."  
"Yeah. What's the number?" Angel said picking up the phone. "Wait since when did you have a knowledge of drinks?" He asked her.  
"Angel. Sunnydale is a REALLY small town. Only thing to do, worth doing is going to the Bronze, the local club. The gang and I practically live there. Plus Oz would get us in for free, when he and Dingoes had a gig." She said. "Now here." She said giving him the number. 


	16. Passing Time

Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I hope you like this. I have one more chap left.  
  
The Following Day- Afternoon  
  
"Finally. Something is going right." She said as she and Angel left 'Magma'.  
"What do you mean?" He asked taking her hand in his as they walked through the streets of downtown LA.  
"Well, I'm not living with my dad and worrying about waking up all swollen. I'm living with my best friend and I have a job. Next we need a better place and I'll be set for the rest of the summer till I go back to Sunny D." She said happily.  
"Oh. Well I'm glad you're happy."  
"Angel?" She said stopping to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just a bit tired I guess."  
"Okay." Buffy said less then convinced but not wanting to push the subject. He'd tell her what's bothering him in his own time.  
  
Days, and weeks pasted and Angel and Buffy became closer. Hank would occasionally stop by the Callahan's drunk, yelling and screaming that he wanted his daughter back. He had sent the police over to investigate.  
Mr. Callahan had told the police that Buffy had left their house the day before she ran away and they hadn't seen her since. When the cops questioned the whereabouts of their son, he replied that his son had left the house the day after Buffy had gone missing and they hadn't heard from him since the following night. He had called to say that he was okay and would be home before school started up again.  
The police had asked why they hadn't filed a missing persons report and Mr. Callahan said that there was no need for one. They knew he was okay and Angel was more then capable of taking care of himself. There was no need for them to worry.  
  
Buffy laid in her bed one afternoon and stared up at the ceiling. Angel had gone out an hour ago to get some groceries.  
Two weeks after getting their jobs at 'Magma' they had left the motel and had gotten a small one bedroom apartment two blocks from the club. Everything was going good. They would work from 7pm-5am at 'Magma' on Thursdays-Sundays. Mondays- Wednesdays the club was closed. They'd spend their days off, going to the park and having some summer fun.  
A week ago Buffy and Angel had decided that they were officially a couple and since then had been enjoying their new status as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Angel opened the door to their apartment, breaking Buffy out of her thoughts. She rose from their bed in a pair of shorts and one of his button down shirts, and left the room to see Angel.  
"Hey." He said placing the bags on the counter. Then kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"Hey." She said smiling.  
"You just wake up?" He asked as he emptied the contents of the bags.  
"Nah. I've been up for a while. I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about what?" He asked as he placed a gallon of milk into the fridge.  
"About how much better things are." She said sitting on one of the tall stools by the kitchen isle.  
"Oh really?" He said throwing the empty bags into the trash. "Want some breakfast?"  
"Yeah. I'm starving." She said with a smile.  
"Want some pancakes?" He asked rummaging through the fridge looking for the eggs he knew he just bought.  
"Yeah. Do we have sausage?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Just bought a new pack. Want some too?" He said pulling out all the things he needed.  
"Yes. Please." She said smiling happily at her love.  
"Go wash up while I make you some food."  
"Okay." She said as she got off the stool and went to brush her teeth.  
  
Please R&R 


	17. SEX and then some more SEX

Hey guys my bad I was wrong. After this chap I have two small chaps for ya. Give me reviews or you don't get an end. Lol. ENGJOY!!!!!!!  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked after breakfast.  
"I don't know. I think I want to stay in. I'm still kind of beat from last night." He replied as he flicked through the channels, looking for something good to watch on tv.  
"No problem. Last night was pretty busy. My feet still hurt." She said curling up on the couch next to him.  
Angel smiled down at her. "How much did you make yesterday?"  
"Umm. I think like $450. Did you get paid off last night?"  
"Yup. I made around $250."  
"Not bad. We brought in about $700. Hey next up, trip to Hawaii" She said giggling.  
Angel smiled down at her and pulled her onto his lap. "I don't need Hawaii, all I need is you." He said sweetly before kissing her softly on the lips.  
Buffy's hands roamed through Angel's hair, while his ran up and down her thighs.  
Buffy moaned into Angel's mouth before pulling away and kissing his neck, then sucking on his earlobe.  
"Maybe.. Maybe we should stop Buffy." He said as another moan escaped him.  
"Don't wanna." She said as she moved to straddle his hips.  
Angel lift her shirt off of her and stared at her beautiful breast before sucking on her pebbled nipples.  
Buffy moaned, grinding her now wet sex against his growing erection.  
Angel growled. "Buffy. Are you sure?" He asked pulling away. He knew that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop, so he was giving her one last chance to stop this, if this isn't what she wanted.  
Buffy looked Angel in the eye, unblinking. "I've never wanted anything, more then I want this." She said before crushing her mouth on his.  
Angel groaned and stood up, stumbling to their room and onto the bed.  
  
Angel woke up the later that evening, cupping Buffy's body from behind. Her small body practically covered by his.  
Buffy stirred slightly. She felt Angel's breath on the back of her neck and turned slightly to see him looking at her. "Evening." She mumbled before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"Evening." He replied.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
Angel turned around and looked at the clock. "It's seven." He replied turning back to her and laying his head on hers.  
"I'm hungry." She said softly. "Want to go out tonight?" She asked as she slowly extracted herself from his large frame.  
"I rather stay in." He said pulling her back down on the bed and kissing her. When they parted he looked at her. "But if you really want to go out, then we'll go out." He said before kissing her again.  
Buffy looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered before straddling his hips and kissing him roughly, thus starting another round of wild hot monkey sex.  
  
R&R if u want more 


	18. Surprises

Late August

"So, when do you start school again?" Angel asked Buffy as

they packed up their belongings.

"Next week. What about you?" She asked, shoving her tooth

brush in its travel case.

"Next week."

Buffy looked up at him with a smile. "Whoa. That's cool.

Now you won't have anytime to brood about me being gone."

"Yeah. Plus the fact that I'm going to Sunnydale High

School." He said with a smirk as he threw his boxers into

his bag.

Buffy dropped her curling iron. "What? What do you mean

you're going to Sunnydale High School?" She asked slowly.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Silly me. My parents bought a house

in Sunnydale. We move in a month but Connor and I are going

to stay with my cousin so we can start school on time. In

fact we better get going. I have to meet my brother at the

bus station." He replied, zipping up his duffle bag.

"Angel… are you serious?" She asked him in awe.

"Dead serious. I spoke to my parents last week and they

told me. I'm just worried. I don't know what the neighbor

hoods like. My mom says our neighbor is nice and that

there's this girl my age that lives next door. Umm… 1633

Revello Drive, or something like that. Is that a good

neighborhood Buff?" He asked as he headed out of the

bedroom.

Buffy zipped up her bag and ran after him. "That's right

next door. Oh my god. Angel! I can't believe this." She

yelled as she hugged him.

"Yup. No matter what, you'll never be able to get rid of

me." He said before placing his lips on top of hers.

Reluctantly he pulled away. "I wasn't joking though when I

said we needed to hurry up. Or bus leaves in about two

hours and I still have to meet Connor."

"Okay. Buffy grabbed her bag and followed them down to the

landlords apartment to drop off their keys.


	19. Old Friends meet New Friends

Sunnydale

"So Buff, how was your summer?" Xander asked as he and

Willow sat in Buffy's bedroom.

"Great actually. I ended up spending the whole summer

living with my best friend from LA, Angel, and well… now

we're more than just friends." She squealed.

Willow squealed in response. "Ooo. The hott one? Oz's

cousin?" She asked happily.

Buffy just nodded in response.

"So wait you mean to just tell me, your dad just let you

spend the entire summer with some guy? I need to talk to

your dad." Xander said grumpily.

"Xander there's more to it than that." She looked at Willow

and Xander. They had been with her all of last year and she

knew she could trust them. They were her best friends.

"What I'm about to tell you guys you can never repeat to

anyone else. Okay?" At their nods she continued. "The

reason my mom and I left LA was because my dad was beating

my mother and I. While I was there my dad blew up at me

about hanging out with Angel, because he didn't like him.

He hit me, and I ran. Angel came with me and well… his

parents, they knew why my mom and I left so they let him

spend the summer with me. We got summer jobs and an

apartment. Without us knowing his parents sold the house

and they bought the one next door. Angel and his little

brother are staying with Oz for the next two weeks until

their parents can come here and they move into the house."

She finished with a smile. "He starts with us at Sunnydale

next week."

"Oh god Buffy, I'm so sorry about your dad. Good news about

Angel though." Willow replied.

"Yeah Buff, sorry your old man is such a jerk."

"Yeah well just don't say anything to my mom about how I

spent the summer. She would freak if she knew my dad hit

me. I don't want her to worry."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So when do we get to meet Angel?" Willow asked happily.

"Tonight, he said he was going to go to the Bronze to see

Dingoes."

The Bronze

"He sexy." Buffy whispered from behind Angel.

Angel spun around and smiled as he saw his golden blonde

princess. "Hey you."

"So enjoying yourself?" She asked as she motioned for him

to follow her.

"When you said this town was small I just thought, smaller

than LA, but wow. This place is really small."

Buffy giggled. "Yup." She stopped in front of a table full

of people. "Angel I'd like you to meet my friends. This is

Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase. Guys

this is Angel Callahan. My boyfriend and best friend from

LA."

"Hi Angel." Willow waved.

"Yeah hi man. Welcome to the Dale." Xander replied getting

up and grabbing another stool so Angel could sit.

"Oh Buffy, Connor's somewhere around here." He told her

looking around for his little brother.

"Who's Connor?" Cordelia asked.

"My brother."

"Is he as cute as you?"

"Younger brother Cor." Buffy told her.

"How much younger?"

"He's going to be a freshman."

"Oh. That's too young for me."

"What happened with Devon Cor?"

"Nothing."

"Explains it."

"So Angel, how do you like Sunnydale so far?" Willow asked

as she took a sip of her soda.

"So far… well… it's really… small." He answered truthfully.

"Compared to LA, this place is a little ditch in the map of

California." Cordelia said as she got up. "Anyways, it was

nice to meet you Angel but I have important people to meet up with. Bye."

Angel just looked at Buffy.

"She doesn't really hang with us often. She knows about me

and on occasion helps but other than that she's too popular

to hang with us, or so she says."

"Oh."

"Hi Connor." Buffy said over Angel's shoulder. "Come sit

with us." She pointed to Cordelia's old seat.

"Thanks."

"Connor this is Willow and Xander. Guys this is Connor,

Angel's little brother."

"HI!" Willow said nicely. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied to the red head.

"Ooo. Dingoes are on." Willow coed.

"Willow, are you a groupie?" Buffy asked her best female friend.

"Oh Buff. Will didn't tell you? She and Oz are having a

'thing'", Xander told the blonde.

"Willow! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't know babe?" Angel asked his girlfriend.

"You KNEW and you didn't tell me? Angel!" She screeched.

"Hey. I just found out. Oz told me this afternoon while I

was getting ready."

"Whatever. Will I can't believe it. So how long has this

been going on?"

"Not very long. Maybe a month."

"A MONTH! You didn't tell me for a whole MONTH!"

"Hey you didn't tell me about Angel till this afternoon."

"Fine."

The three guys just looked at the girls, shook their heads

and turned back to the stage.

Later that night Buffy and the gang had headed over to the

Expresso Pump. Buffy watched as her friends, Cordy and

Connor included, talked happily. Buffy smiled 'This is

going to be the best year ever.'

THE END


	20. Suggestions

Hey guys. I've been receiving many great reviews and I'm very glad to hear that you enjoyed my story. Now about the sequel. If you guys really want one, I'll give you one. What I would really like is if you would send me suggestions on what you'd like to see happen. Send an Email to subject Suggestions. Thanks a lot guys.


End file.
